1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for reading from and/or writing to an optical recording medium which has at least two information carrier layers spaced apart from one another, according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,813. What is disadvantageous in the case of this known device is that the optical recording medium is provided with layers sensitive to different wavelengths, which consequently makes it necessary to provide the recording device with a plurality of lasers of different wavelength. Depending on the wavelength, these lasers are relatively complicated and cost-intensive.